


The Nonfictional Character Unity Program

by OfHealingLove



Category: Durarara!!, Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, TBA - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Badly, Earth, Exchange Program kind of, F/F, F/M, Gen, Modern Setting, Multiverse, Villains, Yandere, and they all want you, episodic, not sure on smut, other universes, taking requests, whoops, your favorite villains all seem to like your story the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfHealingLove/pseuds/OfHealingLove
Summary: The NCUP, or Nonfictional Character Unity Program, is a program where you can meet your favorite characters from other 'verses. In 2021, an incident in a quantum theory lab revealed the Multiverse and a connection was made between what were once thought to be fictional universes. It turns out that creators’ creations weren’t just inspired by imagination; some cosmic force has allowed real events from other universes to be interpreted by specific people, and in return, real events in our world have been interpreted by other specific people in ‘fictional’ worlds into creations that, for some, inspire legions of fans. The NCUP arranges for people to meet their favorite characters interversally.Your problem is that your favorite characters are (usually) villains. It wasn't bad to like highly problematic characters when they weren't real, but that's changed since the discovery of the Multiverse. You pretend you like superheroes, the good guys, because you can't exact tell people you like the bad guys. Even if you did want to meet them, most of them are prohibited from Earth because they're too dangerous.Then there's a breach in the portal between 'verses, and one by one, your favorite villains come to meet you...





	The Nonfictional Character Unity Program

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the deal.
> 
> I have a lot of villains I want to write about, but I don't have enough story ideas to make each one cohesive. A lot of them, such as the Adultrio, I want to write longer fics about, even though I really can't commit to too many new stories. I have a lot of WIPs on fanfiction.net as well as here, but I also want to write what I want to write. So! I came up with this, inspired by a Tumblr prompt by artist-forever-bam:
> 
> "Your favorite character, from an alternative universe, knocks on your door at midnight. You are their favorite character from their favorite book and they want to know what happens next."
> 
> This is a very modified version of that prompt, obviously, but the gist remains the same. :) Thanks, artist-forever-bam! If you ever come across this story, I hope you'll let me know so I can thank you personally!
> 
> Anyways, this is how it's going to go: this first chapter is set-up, a prologue. The HunterxHunter Arc will be next, and right now I plan to have it as one-shots for each villain, ideally turning into something of an arc involving all the characters in that 'verse. I plan to do that with all 'verses, but I'm not sure about transition or if Chrollo and Bakura are going to steal you a shit ton of money and buy you a huge mansion where everybody lives with you happily ever after. (Well, as happy as yandere villains and you can get.)
> 
> I chose not to use archive warnings. That doesn't mean there aren't triggers here, but I have no idea what they may be. There may be smut, in which case I'll change the rating, and if there is, I'm open to kinks and requests. I'm also open to character requests, as well as fandom requests. I'm familiar with quite a few, but I won't do anyone I don't think I can keep mostly in-character. That being said, hit me!
> 
> Anyways, this is a long-as-hell author's note for a not-very-long chapter, but I hope everyone enjoys the set-up and I hope to have the Hisoka chapter up soon!

“Oh my god, I’m so excited! Gon made a request to meet me! I’m his favorite character!”

It’s called the NCUP, or Nonfictional Character Unity Program. In 2021, an incident in a quantum theory lab revealed the Multiverse, and a connection was made between what were once thought to be fictional universes. It turns out that creators’ creations—manga, books, movies, comics, _everything_ —weren’t just inspired by imagination. Some cosmic force has allowed real events from other universes to be interpreted by specific people, and in return, real events in our world and many others have been interpreted by other specific people in ‘fictional’ worlds into creations that, for some, inspire legions of fans who want to meet their favorite character.

You have a lot of favorite characters. You could request to meet them at any time. The problem is that you have a propensity for liking villains, and most of them are either prohibited from interverse travel or not someone you’d actually like to interact with. There was safety in thinking they were fictional, that you could like them all you wanted without ever having to face the consequences, but…

Well, now that that’s been disproven, you’re not only appalled at yourself, but you’ve sworn off ever registering to meet _any_ nonfictional characters. You just… you just don’t want to know. There’s safety in not knowing.

It was so much better than when they weren’t real.

“That’s awesome, Lara,” you tell your classmate with a smile. “What are the chances?”

One of the rules of the NCUP is that, obviously, the requests to meet have to be mutual. That helps you feel better about the whole thing—not only do you have the choice to never give your consent even if an approved villain did want to meet you, but you also highly doubt that your life would make for a good story, so the chances of that are low. A lot of bad things have happened in your past, checkered as it is, and you’re pretty sure it’s too depressing to be much anything like a bestseller anywhere.

“We’ve decided to meet on Earth,” she tells you. “I don’t feel really safe going into a ‘verse like HunterxHunter, with all those creeps he seems to attract.” She shudders. “Like Hisoka.”

You duck your head to hide your blush. Hisoka is one of those characters that was much safer to like when he wasn’t real. You used to be somewhat open about your favorite characters, but that was years ago. With the NCUP and its popularity, you tell people you like superheroes; your days liking manga villains are long past. It saves a lot of time and humiliation.

“So,” Lara goes on, and you know what she’s going to say next, “when are you going to request to meet Bucky Barnes?”

Oh, that semi-truth. The heat dies from your cheeks and you finish setting up your desk, pens and pencils and paper ready for notes. “Oh, I’m thinking about it,” you lie. “But I really just want to focus on school right now.” Unsubtly, you change the subject back to her upcoming Exchange. “When are you meeting Gon?”

Lara is not the sharpest tool in the shed. She’s rather oblivious, but in a cutesy, sweet way that makes it impossible not to like her. You can see why Gon—or anyone—would like her story. It also means that she’s happy to be taken off track. “It’s going to be sometime in the next month! I’m just so excited, I can’t even begin to…”

You listen to her rant until class starts and take solace in the lecture once it starts and she has to pay attention to the professor. Yeah, you don’t want to meet your favorite characters, and in most cases you’d wouldn’t be allowed to anyway because they’re too dangerous to come to Earth, but it’s still kind of disappointing.

It was better, so much better, when they weren’t real.

This is your last day before Christmas break, but the lecture, as good of a distraction as it is, does seem to drag on. You’re looking forward to going to your off-campus apartment, funded by well-off parents, and taking it easy. You’ve got nothing much going on this year, as your parents are flying off to some remote vacation to celebrate their wedding anniversary. You’ve got a lot of time to sleep, relax, and hang out with your (admittedly few) friends.

The lecture that had been dragging on is suddenly stopped when, in unison, every phone in the class goes off in an Amber Alert. You sigh, wondering who’s been kidnapped this time and hoping that they make it out okay. Most people are checking their phones, the professor is trying to regain control of the class, but you leave it alone. You’re not in any position to make a difference here.

Then the chorus of voices starts.

“Oh my god.”

“Holy shit.”

“This is so bad.”

“What are we going to do?”

Just as the clamor rises up and you’re thinking that maybe this is something else, not an average kidnapping, the overhead speaker comes on.

“Teachers and students, please remain calm. There has been a breach in the Seattle NCUP and it is suspected that Prohibited Nonfictional Characters have come to Earth. Classes are canceled as of right now. Everyone is to pack up their belongings and single-file exit the building. Return home, lock your doors, and stay safe. Students living on campus are to…”

You tune out the rest of what the dean is saying. What if the PNCs are one or some of your favorites?

There’s a swooping sensation in your belly as you pack up your school supplies and file out the door. Given the nature of the situation, everyone is actually shockingly put-together. You yourself feel like you have nothing to worry about—no character, your favorites or not, has ever tried to contact you or request you. So you’re pretty sure you’re safe, unless this is Uchiha Madara coming for some world domination ploy. That would be bad.

That’s why characters like those are prohibited. Because Earth wouldn’t have any way of dealing with them if they were let through. This is the first time someone has cared enough about Earth to try to breach the portal, and even done so successfully. It _is_ kind of worrying, but you can’t help but believe you won’t be affected at all.

Once you’re off campus and out in the open, you see that the panic is a little more wide-spread than within the student community. Cars are honking in the streets, traffic piled up, people are powerwalking everywhere, some are running, and there’s an overall frightened background buzzing. You’re glad that you can walk back to your apartment, but the panic that everyone else seems to be feeling is starting to settle into you, too, when you unaffected before.

You’re so glad when you finally climb the stairs to your apartment and open the door. You shut the door behind you, lock it, turn the deadbolt, and then flop on your couch. Checking your phone, you find that the city is on lockdown until the PNCs are returned to where they belong. You’re going to be fine. You just wish this could have happened when it wasn’t your time off school. Depending on how powerful the characters are, this could take a while.

Sighing, you turn off your phone, slip off your bra from under your shirt, and decide to take that nap. No one and nothing is coming after you, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not too happy about this chapter, but I just wanted to get the set-up over with. Next up: Hisoka finds you!
> 
> (Who else has breached the portal, I wonder?)
> 
> ;P


End file.
